Foldable display systems are widely used as temporary structures at trade fairs, retail stores and the like for marketing various products or promoting various services provided by a company, organization or institution. Such display systems must have an attractive, eye-catching appearance; must be stable when set up; must be easily assembled and disassembled; and when in a disassembled state, form a compact unit suitable for storage or being transported.
Various display systems embodying these virtues have heretofore been available; however, where one or more of the display panels incorporated in the prior systems is to be illuminated, such systems are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the illuminated panel is of a complex and costly construction incapable of forming a compact unit when disassembled from other display panels comprising the system; (b) the illuminated panel is bulky and heavy and is awkward and difficult to manually handle when being assembled with or disassembled from other display panels of the system; (c) the lighting source providing the desired illumination is permanently attached to the illuminated panel and is not readily accessible for servicing or maintenance; (d) the intensity of the illumination desired cannot be readily changed; (e) connection of the light source to a power supply requires the services of a licensed electrician.